


Guns & Roses

by tyomawrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: Once upon a time, there were two boys name Luke and Adam. Luke and Adam were twin brothers that lived in New York in an apartment together ever since their father died. Luke was the older of the two, but he was always so reckless that Adam was always mistaken to be the older twin. While Luke was off training for sports and althletics and being a jock, Adam was more reserved and wanted to go to medical school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns & Roses

It begins when they’re seven, Adam can’t be separated from Luke for longer than five minutes without the younger of the two breaking down into tears and panicking no matter who is with other than his brother. Schools changed their scheduels and they would be in the same classes for the rest of the semester. Adam’s scared of the dark, because he can’t see his brother next to him in the bed they still share.

When they’re nine, Luke punches another kid who yanks on Adams hair in gym and sends him sprawling to the ground, his nose bleeding. When teachers arrive on the scene, Luke is practically cradling a crying Adam who’s clutching the back of his head against his chest and the boy is still sprawled on the ground holding his nose looking bewildered at the twins.

When they turn twelve, Adam is hiding under the covers tears running down his face as Luke kisses the most recent ‘love of his life’ for the first time. The birthday party was all Lukes idea and Adam could never say no to him even if Luke asked him to help commit murder. He doesn’t get out of bed the next day, and when he’s not out by the next day, Luke is on the bed curled up around the lump that’s under the covers, asking what’s wrong?

When they’re fourteen, Adam realizes he’s gay and he’s terrified. He’s heard his brother with his friends in gym, how gays are ‘freaks’ and  ‘fags are sissys’, how his brother joins in and laughs and jeers and calls them pansies. At fourteen, Adam can feel his twin drifting away from him the closer they get to the end of the first semester of school, with all of Luke’s sporting events going on, Adam’s home alone.

They’re fifteen when Luke disappears during all hours of the night without Adam, leaving his little brother hugging one off his brothers shirts as he sits up in his room worrying until he drifts off at 2:38, the red light of the digital alarm clock on their shared bedside table blinking.

Adam’s sixteen when he gets his first kiss, it’s from a boy named Samandriel, who’s on Luke’s soccer team, who’s friends with Luke. Samandriel’s cute, sweet, funny and so innocent that Adam doesn’t stop kissing him. Adam finds that he likes kissing boys without his brother knowing, after all, Luke always keeps secrets from him.

He’s seventeen when he’s kissed by Kevin Tran, a boy from the track team, and another friend of Lukes. Kevin is helping him with geometry when it happens and they end up shirtless and grinding against each other on a table in the back corner of the library after the librarian has gone out for a smoke and everyone else has left to go to Berkendorf’s party. It’s Kevin that Luke finds in Adam’s bed a week after that, naked and sweaty and fucking his brother until the bed’ creaking and Adam’s face is pressed into the pillow, moans muffled as Kevin has a hand wound in his blond locks, tugging at them. It’s Kevin that Luke kicks out of their house while their mother isn’t home for fucking his baby brother. It’s Adam that storms out that night.

Adam’s eighteen when he comes home to find Luke with Percy Jackson on the couch of their living room, Luke’s fucking into Percy like an animal and Adam growls without realizing it, alerting them of his prescene and Percy goes bright red while Luke freezes. Adam swipes up Percy’s clothes and throws them at him growling menacingly to get the fuck out. Percy scrambles out of the house after yanking his pants and boxers up his legs. Adam doesn’t say a word to Luke, just turns around and walks straight out of the house to go find Meg and get high with her and Castiel.

Their mother dies the day after they turn ninteen. The funeral happens only a week after and instead of standing with his brother, Adam’s standing alone as the skies start pouring down, not even having an umbrella to save him from the chilling sadness that’s beginning to seep into his bones and make him feel so so cold. The world gets dark after that, his grades are slipping and he sits in the back corner of the library where he first kissed Kevin. Ever since Luke kicked Kevin out, the boy wouldn’t talk to him anymore. Luke’s gone somewhere, he doesn’t know where, or when he’ll be back, all he knows is that his big brother isn’t here with him and that’s he’s alone, because he’s always alone.

He’s afraid and scared and broken, when his twentieth birthday comes around, because Luke moves out, he doesn’t talk to Adam anymore and the apartment is dead silent without the sound of Luke’s chattering or a football hitting the walls. 


End file.
